


The Curious Case of Myra Paige

by hashtag_hashbrowns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie is awesome at being awesomely awesome, Confused Castiel is confused, F/M, Sam is a Sweetheart, and Dean is an ass, like always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_hashbrowns/pseuds/hashtag_hashbrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: I'm bad at summaries, so bare with me...</p><p>Myra Paige, God's first creation, is in love with Sam Winchester, the hunter. </p><p>Yeah, ok, it sucks, but just read and you'll find out what it's about. Plus I'm kinda new at this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Past

Before God created the earth, and everything else, he created me, a wrathful, dangerous, leader. I was his second-in-command, in case something happened, and he couldn't lead on. He made me stronger than him, solely for that purpose. He commanded me to lead the Archangels against the Darkness, but, back then, I was much harsher, now I'm considered a teddy bear.

Many, many, years later, after God created the humans, Lucifer disobeyed, and fell. Everyone was devastated, we all loved Lucifer. God, as well, was devastated, and left to be one of the humans, leaving me to run Heaven. Heaven was getting more and more chaotic, as I got less and less harsh, so I too, left to be a human.

When I first left, I went off to Africa, but, as my skin was a different shade than them, I was hunted. They stabbed me with their weapons, but I didn't die, they hung me, I didn't die, then, they burned me, and guess what? Not even my clothes burned. I left to the Americas after that,

A small tribe in Delaware, that called themselves Lenape took me in when I was lost. They taught me their ways of the land, and never questioned me, even though I had very different clothing, and never aged. I helped them through harsh winters, and due to me not being affected by the cold, I helped tend to their crops. I even had a surrogate sister, she was of Sioux origin, a little orphan really, her name was Koda. She was there before I was, she was about 16 years old, but when I met her, I was instantly like an older sister to her. I taught her every language of the world, how to act in the face of danger. I offered her Immortality so she could stay with me forever.

She took it...

Her and I grew older together, yet still looking young. In the year 2013, I finally met Sam and Dean Winchester, as well as their very attractive grandfather, Henry. We all hit it off very well, but Sam and I with eachother more than anyone else.

Koda seemed to take a huge liking to Dean, flirting with him profusely. She was more the flirty type of girl, as I'm just about the opposite, being rather shy around people I find attractive. Sam seemed to be rather attracted to me, as well. So, this is just where my story begins...


	2. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra and Koda find themselves in the former Men of Letters' Bunker, with many bedrooms, too...

After the death of Henry Winchester, the boys stumbled upon one of the many Men of Letters' bunkers in Kansas. Koda and I have our own place in Lawrence, Kansas, so, not too far from the bunker. Dean called me up, telling Koda and I to 'flash' to the bunker, and check out all the cool stuff. 

''Dean, I don't 'flash', I fly, I have wings.'' I corrected. ''Right, yeah, why don't you 'fly' over here? That better?'' ''Yes, and We will.'' I hung up the phone and grabbed Koda's arm, flying to the bunker.

''I'm here,'' I stated, letting go of Koda's arm. Dean came up and gave a hug to Koda, his hands getting a little lower on the back than usual. 

Sam saw that I was here, and came up to hug me, or, more my shoulders, since I was considered, what Lucifer called me last time we met, 'a midget troll', I'm 4'10''. I looked up at Sam and smiled, staring deeply into his hazel eyes, as he stared into my green ones. He broke the silence, saying he wanted to show me around.

He showed me around all the bunker, the insane amount of bedrooms, the awesome showers, everything. We began looking for Dean and Koda after we couldn't find them in the library. Sam tried calling them, but to no avail. 

''What if something took them?'' Sam asked me, worry laced in his voice. ''No evil can get into this place, I don't know, maybe Dean left his phone while he was giving Koda the tour.'' Just then, we heard a faint shreik towards the bedrooms.

We got to where we heard it, and saw Dean and Koda kissing eachother in Dean's bedroom.

''Oooh, let's leave...'' I whispered to Sam, nodding his head in agreement, we left to the library.

''Well, that was, um, not totally unpredictable... I mean, it was clear they had feelings for eachother, but dayum, a bit more subtle next time?'' I said, sitting down in the chair across from Sam. ''You said it.'' 

I grabbed an old book that was sitting on the table next to me, reading the title aloud.

''The secret of werewolf transgenderism, volume 1' What in the Hell?'' I laughed at how weird it was. ''Yeah, there's some pretty random things here, including that.'' Sam said, amused at my sudden burst of cursing. 

The last hour was spent awkwardly listening to Koda and Dean do the do, while making small talk. A bit later, they both came out all happy and content, and Koda wearing one of Dean's flannels.

''Hmm, so you two decided to take a break from round 3?'' I joked, both of their faces turning a bright red. ''S-so you heard...?'' Koda asked shyly. If you didn't know, Koda didn't look 16 anymore, she looks about 24, because that's when I granted her immortality, just so you know.

I just smiled and nodded at Koda, Sam seemed to just stare at me, as if he was trying to memorize my features. I wonder if he has feelins for me...


End file.
